The Surprise
by DoubleTheFangirling
Summary: Ally has been having a fallout with her career. Rumors are being spread and Ally is losing fans. One day while her boyfriend, Austin, is taking her out for sushi to make her feel better, he remembers something he ordered for her weeks ago and tells her he's going to buy her something. What is it? One-shot. Story kind of starts one way and ends completely differently, sorry. :/


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY. **

**I got this idea in the middle of the night. It was so cute I had to write it down c:**

**-Danielle**

* * *

><p>Ever since her big fallout, Ally's confidence has dropped dramatically. She couldn't go a single day on the Internet without catching an ad for an article about the rumor that she's a drug and sex addict. Every day on Twitter is the same: "Do you know how many little girls look up to you?" "What a little whore you are. You're only 19!" and, the classic: "Kill yourself." That was the one she hated the most - I mean, what if she actually did it? Would people cry and act like she was the most loved person on earth?<p>

Ever since the rumor started a month ago, she's lost over twenty thousand followers on Twitter and forty-one thousand followers on Instagram. The next day the unfollowers would be joining the vast majority of haters, only feeding the monster.

Ally found it difficult for people to even believe she was actually addicted to sex with ten men a week. She's only had it with her boyfriend of three years, Austin Moon (TMI, yeah, but I'm trying to prove a point). For people to think that she would actually cheat on him simply disgusted her.

Even though people keep tweeting him how she's a whore and he should break up with her, he has stayed by her for the whole time, believing all of what she said and never letting go of her, their relationship only getting stronger throughout the harassment.

* * *

><p>"Austin, look at this bullshit," Ally spat, shoving a magazine article in front of him. On the cover was a picture of her at a party she went to last night. She was talking to a rather attractive man, giggling at a joke he just cracked. The caption read: "Ally Dawson caught with her new sex buddy? Details on page 34". Austin had been at a nearby table, undoubtedly in the picture, too, but cropped out by the magazine's company. Austin rolled his eyes and sneered at the magazine.<p>

"Any normal person can talk to a guy at a party, and they wouldn't accuse them of having sex with them!" she nearly shouted.

"Ally, calm down, okay?" Austin said in his gentle voice, smiling. Ally sighed. "It's just that they're being over dramatic, you know?" Ally croaked, a single tear falling down her eye. Austin took her in his arms immediately, kissing her head and rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest.

"Every celebrity has a fallout here and there. Then the media goes on to some new rumor and their fans come back after a while," he reminded her, petting her. His gentle hands playing with her hair relaxed her, and he knew it did. He's been doing it a lot lately.

"It'll be okay in the end, baby girl. Stay strong for the Pancake Whore, okay?" he said, obviously aiming to make her laugh. When they first met when they were 15, Ally noticed him one day scarfing down pancakes, and said the first thing that came to her mind: "You're such a pancake whore!" Ever since then Austin has been referring back to it from time to time to make her giggle.

And giggle she did. Austin's heart melted.

"Remember when we have been dating for seven months? Everyone accused me of raping you. Because of one picture that was taken at the wrong time. Do you remember? I pushed you up against a wall and started to kiss you after I've had a few shots. But you didn't like it and they took the picture while you were saying you didn't want to do it, so I respectfully backed up and apologized. You had your hand on my chest and it looked like you shoved me away," Austin reminded her. "I lost almost a million fans in two weeks. But they came back. Yours will, too."

Then, moving on to a different subject, Austin asked, "Do you want to go out and get some sushi?" He felt her nodding against his chest. "Paparazzi will probably be taking a bunch of pictures," he warned. Ally got away from him and shrugged. Her face was so blotchy and her eyes were puffy. "We should wait until my face clears up," she suggested. Austin nodded and kissed her salty, tear-filled cheek.

* * *

><p>After Ally's face wasn't so red anymore, the couple hurried to the car. Austin got in the front, Ally in the passenger's side. A new, singular tear came out of her eye. Austin help her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Don't cry again, baby girl," he soothed.<p>

All of a sudden, Austin remembered something he ordered for Ally a few weeks ago. It would be ready by now.

"Hey, you wanna go to the mall after we eat? I want to buy you something," he blurted out. "Sure," Ally said with a smile. Once again, Austin's heart melted. "What are you buying me?" she asked. Austin shook his head. "I'm not telling you," he said, smirking.

They continued riding to the sushi shop, Ally getting an excess tear every now and then, Austin not saying a word.

Austin got to the restaurant they would be eating at, and they immediately noticed stares, squeals, and sneers. As they got out of the car, a girl, no older than 14, walked up to them, a big smile on her face, one of those that you can't stop if you tried. She was holding a pen and two pieces of paper.

"Oh my god, um, hi. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you guys on your date, but, can I, um, you know..." She held up the pen and paper. Austin smiled and nodded. The girl blushed. _Back off, that's mine_, Ally thought playfully.

They each signed the paper and gave it back to the girl. "Thanks so much. By the way, Ally, I don't believe for a second what those magazines say about you. I know you're not at all the type of girl to do that. You're such a sweetheart! Austin's lucky to have you," the girl babbled. Ally's cheeks were heating up. She looked over at Austin. He was blushing, too.

"I should get back to my aunt. But it was so amazing meeting you guys! I love both of you so much!" she squeaked, then, without warning, wrapped her little arms around both of them. "I love you, too," they both said on instinct, in unison. The girl smiled and ran back to a woman, her aunt maybe, and sat down next to her.

"It's always really nice meeting a fan," Austin chuckled. Ally smiled and nodded. The two proceeded into the restaurant.

It'd nearly been an hour that they were in the sushi restaurant. Ally was rushing, excited to figure out what Austin was going to buy her. He merely laughed. She always does this when she knows she's going to get something.

"Ally, slow down. You're going to choke. Or get a stomach ache. Or both," Austin said, chuckling. Ally noticed that she was eating faster than usual and slowed down. At least for her she did. She was a pretty fast eater to begin with. Austin exhaled and rolled his eyes playfully.

Fifteen more minutes passed by before they agreed that they were both full. "Can we please go to the mall now? I really want to know what you're buying me," Ally pleaded cutely. Austin shook his head. "Ally, please. Stop. You're going to act all adorable and I'm gonna tell you, and if I do it'll ruin the surprise. And then you'll wish that I didn't tell you in the first place. And then I can't get it. And then I can't-" Austin stopped himself before he said the last word. _That was way too close, _he thought. Ally chuckled. "The suspense is killing me," she whined.

"Well, it's going to kill you for another twenty minutes because you're not coming out of the car with me," he stated firmly. Ally didn't even realize they were at the mall already. She was also taken aback they she forgot the mall was about 2 minutes away from the sushi place that they ate at.

"Fine," she pouted.

Then she realized that Austin was staring at her hand.

"Austin, what the hell?" she said. He smirked and winked. "That's your only clue," was all he said before he pecked her on the lips and closed the car door.

As she watched him walk away, she looked at her hand to try to figure out the clue. "Maybe he was trying to measure the size of my wrist to buy me a bracelet?" she said to herself. "No, that can't be it. He would've told me if it was a bracelet. Unless it's solid gold or platinum. No, he would've told me that, too. And he's done it before and hasn't acted like it was a surprise. Maybe it's not a bracelet. Maybe it's something you do with your hand. Maybe he's getting me a new songbook to write in? My old one is almost filled up. No, he doesn't know that. Unless he's been looking through my things? Wait, what am I saying? I've always been nagging him since the day we met not to touch my book. Also, he doesn't go through my things. So maybe it's something you put on your hand. Like jewelry. Like bracelets or rings or-" she stopped rambling. She figured out what he was getting her. Her eyes began to water and she could feel the hot tears slide down her cheeks. She brought a hand up to her mouth and sobbed happily.

"No. Fucking. Way."

* * *

><p>Austin came back, his "surprise" in his pocket. He hoped he got her finger size right.<p>

As soon as he got to the car, he saw his girl sobbing. He quickly opened her door, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Baby, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them."

Ally quickly shook her head. "No, it's just - Austin, I know what you got me." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "These are tears of happiness."

Austin panicked. "Really? Then tell me what I got you," he challenged nervously. Ally just giggled.

"I actually have an answer to it instead."

"What do you mean?" Austin began to tremble, half because she figured it out, and half nervous with which she'd answer.

"Austin, my answer is yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's one way to propose XD.<strong>

**Btw, this is my first story on this account, along with our first story. **

**Yeah, there's two of us.**

**Our names are Danielle and Merci. I'm Danielle. Every time we write a chapter for one of our stories, we'll sign off in the Author's Note.**

**We have a multichap coming soon :) I can't wait for you guys to see it.**

**-Danielle**


End file.
